


A Bad Day

by Kink_Kitten



Series: Mommy Manor [11]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Bondage, F/F, Facial, Gag, Teasing, Trans Female Character, blowjob, breakdown - Freeform, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Kitten asks for a scene she can't handle
Relationships: Mommy/Kitten
Series: Mommy Manor [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615489
Kudos: 4





	A Bad Day

Kitten was bent over, naked but for her cage. Her hand and hands were in the stocks that Mommy kept in the dungeon. Her feet were kept apart by a spreader bar. Across from her, Mommy was picking out the implements she wanted to use on her. Kitten had asked for pain, and lots of it. She needed the punishment, the grounding, the agony to force her brain to just shut up and go away for 20 minutes. She needed to be broken, and Mommy was perfectly able to do it. Mommy walked over and shoved a ball gag into Kitten’s mouth. She secured it tightly around her head, then went back to her table. She eventually put several implements on a wheeled table and pushed it over to Kitten. On it were a paddle, the word “slut” cut out from the solid black wood, a flail made of twisted black leather that made Kitten whimper just from the sight, and a cold metal scalpel. Mommy walked picked up the paddle and held it up to her.  
“If you want pain, I can give you that. I will pull tears from your eyes and blood from your body. I will make you scream and beg, and I will not hear it. Is that truly what you want, or do you just want a distraction?” Mommy’s voice was flat, distant. Kitten tried to speak, then sign, but she couldn’t. Mommy watched her struggle for a moment. Kitten tried harder, muffled noises coming from her mouth, her hands flailing emptily, trying to form the signs she knew so well, but needed both hands to make.  
“Tell me Kitten, I’m waiting,” Kitten shivered as Mommy spoke, and tried to sign harder, tried to speak, tried to… The first tear rolled down her cheek. Kitten’s body, so stiff and tense, suddenly went limp as her muffled sobs filled the dungeon. She felt the restraints being taken off of her, gentle arms cradling as she clung to whoever held her so gently. The world had faded out, and it was just her, lying in someone she couldn’t rightly say she knew’s arms, sobbing her heart out on a stone floor without sun or moon. But those arms comforted her, and she found herself drifting off to sleep.  
Kitten awoke what felt like much, much later, cradled in a sleeping Mommy’s arms. They were still in the dungeon, and Mommy was still nude, but they were on the couch under a soft pink blanket. Kitten lay there in bliss, feeling totally at peace. Mommy stirred after a few moments.   
“How are you feeling Kitten?” she mumbled sleepily. Her arms pulled Kitten closer, and who burrowed into the embrace with a happy wiggle.  
“Better, Mommy,” Kitten whispered. The two cuddled for a few moments more before another part of Mommy woke up. Kitten giggled as Mommy’s “morning” wood started poking her. Mommy retaliated by knitting her legs around Kitten’s.  
“You’re my prisoner now, Kitten,” Mommy whispered.  
“Oh no, whatever will you do to your poor, innocent captive?” Kitten said. Mommy looked at her.  
“It’s a miracle you ended up in film,” she snarked playfully.  
“To be fair to the film crew, I was unconscious or gagged most of the time,” Kitten replied.  
“I remember what you were gagged with. I’m gonna see if it works in our everyday life,” Mommy pushed Kitten off the sofa gently. Kitten somehow managed to land on her knees. She played with her breasts teasingly as Mommy sat up on the couch. Mommy growled and poked Kitten in the mouth with her cock. Kitten didn’t open, instead looking like a cat that was scratching her lower lip. Mommy gave her a look. Kitten opened her mouth.  
Mommy knit her hands through Kitten’s hair and pulled her face slowly down on her cock. She let Kitten have just a mouthful for a few moments. Kitten made out with the cock in her mouth, running her tongue all over it and sucking it gently, pulling a strangled moan out of Mommy.  
“You’re such a damn good cock sucker, slut,” she growled. Kitten tried to speak, but it just flowed into Mommy’s cock as vibrations, making her moan louder. Mommy pushed her cock into Kitten’s throat. Kitten had managed to take a deep breath, but as the seconds ticked by, she started feeling short of breath. Then she choked, and Mommy groaned. Kitten felt light headed. Black spots were beginning to dance in front of her eyes, her vision going dark.   
Mommy pulled out of Kitten’s throat, and Kitten gasped and sputtered onto her cock. Mommy grinned, pulling out to slap Kitten in the face with her cock, covering her in her own drool. Kitten tried to catch it in her mouth.  
“Gods I love making you cock dumb,” Mommy said as her cock bounced off Kitten’s lower lip. “You get this look in your eyes like you would beg for me to choke you out with my cock. It’s so erotic watching you become a slave to my cock.” Kitten whimpered as Mommy slapped her face with her cock again. She wanted Mommy. Wanted Mommy now.   
“Open wide my little cum dump, Mommy’s gonna use you to her satisfaction,” Mommy said sweetly. Kitten opened her mouth as much as she could, and she heard Mommy chuckle before her cock was stuffed down Kitten’s throat again. She pulled out quickly and thrust in again. And again. Kitten looked up at Mommy adoringly as drool or precum dripped out of her mouth. Mommy groaned and thrust faster, plundering Kitten’s throat. Kitten’s world shrank to the wonderful cock that was forcing it’s way down her throat over and over and over again until… Mommy pulled out and covered Kitten’s face in cum. Some of it dripped down onto her chest. Mommy pushed Kitten onto her back and Kitten lay there panting, legs spread. Mommy chuckled.  
“Are you asking for something, slut?” she asked lowly.  
“Fuck me Mommy, please. Fuck my slutty little pussy full of your delicious cum. Please Mommy, please I need it,” Kitten mewled out. Mommy chuckled.  
“Look how desperate you are, you pathetic little fuck toy. I didn’t even ask you to beg, yet here you are, pleading on your back with your legs spread for cock. You really are such a needy little slut,” Mommy taunted. Kitten moaned and nodded her head. Mommy knelt on the floor with Kitten and pushed her knees up to her head. She then prepared Kitten’s pussy slowly, teasingly, while Kitten whimpered and tried to fuck herself on Mommy’s fingers. Each time, however, Mommy just withdrew her fingers and smacked Kitten on the butt.   
Eventually, Mommy felt she had teased Kitten long enough and pushed her cock in to the hilt. Kitten moaned. She loved the feeling of being full. She loved Mommy filling her up. Mommy thrust slowly into the spot that Kitten loved, teasing it. Kitten arched, her eyes wide. Mommy backed up and thrust hard into that spot. Kitten saw stars. Mommy’s cock, being forced inside her so quickly, but with such long breaks in between thrusts, was bringing her to the brink then letting her calm back down. It was torture.  
“Please Mommy, faster,” Kitten whimpered, moaning as another thrust came and whimpering again when it wasn’t followed quickly by another. Mommy grinned. She pushed Kitten’s butt up a little higher, then started fucking her hard. Kitten’s tongue lolled out, and more drool mixed with cum as Mommy’s cock pounded away at that spot inside her. Her orgasms built quickly inside her. Kitten’s vision went black as multiple orgasms rolled through her body, her cage dribbling all over Kitten as Mommy fucked her relentlessly, chasing her own orgasm as Kitten covered herself in cum. She found it, and with a roar buried her cock as deep as she could in Kitten and let loose. The feeling of Mommy’s cock filling her pushed one more orgasm out of Kitten, and they collapsed together, Mommy’s cock holding her cum in Kitten.  
“Love my little cum slut,” she muttered sleepily.  
“Love my big cum supplier,” Kitten replied as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
